Undeviating Love
by an1m3.l0v3rs.gr4sp
Summary: He disappeared out of the face of their world, no clues, no body was found. He suddenly appears but he's not on her side of the war anymore. Betrayal and anger clouded her mind as she struggled to survive and protect her boys. Sequel to 'Out of Control.'
1. Shadow of a Memory

**Undeviating Love**

**Chapter 1: Shadow of a Memory**

**By:**** an1m3.4sp

* * *

**

**Summary**

He disappeared out of the face of their world, no clues, no messages, no body was found. Just gone… Unknown to Ino, Shikamaru's has already begun his own journey. With a lost memory and hired as a rogue assassin since his body still remembered its skill. Betrayal and anger clouded her mind as she struggled to survive and protect her boys. Sequel to 'Out of Control.'

* * *

I relaxed on his old grassy hill, staring at the cloudy sky. On a Sunday afternoon when everyone else in the village stayed relaxed at home, and readied themselves for a busy Monday. I usually came to this hill daydreaming of my childhood and _him_. Him… The cause of all my stress, Shikamaru Nara.

_Take care of the boys till I come back,_ he had said before the signal from his transmitter broke off. I had just given birth to my two sons when he disappeared; he didn't even get to see his boys. Riku and Sora named after the land and sky; two things that Shikamaru and I represented. He always smelled of fresh grass because he lazed on this hill every available opportunity, and forest since his family raise deers. He loved watching the sky, and comparing me to it… One day I was happy and sunny, and another I was sad like rain and angry as storms.

It's been a year and half… One year, and six months… And nothing, not one sign of hope.

"Mommy!" boys giggled over my figure on the grass, tiny hands found either side of my arms and tapped for my attention. I opened a lazy eye, covering my mouth as I yawned tiredly. Riku reminded me more of Shikamaru, even with his blond hair; he had his eyes, dark and calculating as if he understood a lot already. He'll be a manly handsome, I thought proudly reaching up a hand and brushing the dirt on his cheek. Sora looked more like me, even with his dark brown hair; he had my bright blue eyes, airy and full of life. He'll be devastatingly handsome, almost beautiful; I smiled pulling a small branch from his brown locks.

"Ino won't save you now!" Chouji appeared, his arms raised as if he were a monster making animal growls. The boys screamed in laughter, latching onto me for protection. They really loved playing with Chouji, he would come over every other day to see the boys and give his support. Always bringing food to the house, and babysitting whenever I was needed extra hours in the hospital. They just loved him, and he seemed to enjoy playing with the boys.

I laughed, jumping up to my feet and running in circles as Chouji kept up his monster act, running closely behind. I recently asked him if his girlfriend minded him being with her and the boys all the time, he had shrugged indifferently and explained that he'd broken it off soon after Shikamaru's disappearance. Chouji had been the first one to gone on the rescue mission, he also organized all the search parties and even went spying various times to try and track him down but everything came back empty. He has been a great help to me and wonderful with my children, he's always had a tender personality.

"Gotcha!" he triumph catching me around the waist, and lunging for the boys who shook with laughter as he captured them and placed them on each shoulder. I laughed breathless, sitting back down on the grass and looking up at Chouji. He had really grown into a good looking man, with a body like Asuma had and a squared strong jaw line. He still drew those war symbols on his skin when he went on missions, but on days like these there was no need.

The boys held onto his spiky hair, making sure they didn't fall off since it would be a long way down. I turned to the village and spotted a few women watching us, I could almost hear them whispering even at this distance. _Look at her, it's only been a year and she's already with someone else, the diseased husband's best friend no less… _I turned away and looked up at Chouji; I'm not sure why I never dated him in the past. I guess because we just went our separate ways after Asuma died, and I was always in love with Shikamaru.

Rumors sprouted soon after Chouji began visiting regularly to babysit or just spend the day like today with us. I have always been used to the sort of gossip, but I wondered if it had been the gossip to break his last relationship. I had talked to him about it, but he denied it and said he had lost interest a while ago. I couldn't reject his help either since I really needed help with the two demons, they learned things too quickly and took advantage of every situation they could find that would benefit them; Like raided the candy drawer at home when I wasn't looking, or sneaked outside alone to explore.

"Looks like it's about to rain," I commented shivering, a sudden cold cooled the air blowing a chilly breeze. I was wearing a jounin uniform, but had neglected to bring a sweater since I had been so busy looking for the boy's sweaters.

"You're right, we better start heading back before it catches us," Chouji agreed, looking up at the suddenly angering sky. He put the boys down and took off his massive cloak made for rainy missions, and threw it over to me. I stared at him confused catching the hooded cloak. "You look cold, and I'm not," he said easily, looking away. I stared a little surprised, he noticed.

"Thanks," I smiled, pulling it on. Just as I did it began raining, it was like a switch was flicked and fat drops of water wet Chouji's body. He pushed the happy boys into the cloak with me since it reached the ground.

"Just like I thought, it was going to catch us," he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Walk slowly so you don't trip, let's go," he smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The first few steps the boys at my feet were in my way, making me almost trip but Chouji's steady hand on my elbow leveled me.

"You're all wet," I worried, and I was warm because I took his cloak.

"I like the rain," he shrugged, walking besides me. It looked like he was escorting me with his hold on my elbow. I couldn't help glancing up at him, his spiky hair flattened and his clothes became sticky showing off his muscles. He glanced down at me feeling me staring, and I smiled shaking my head_; it's amazing how everyone changes_.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, we were almost to the house Shikamaru had left me. I could walk easily now since the boys managed to stay on either side of my legs.

"I am wondering if I should keep the hope that Shikamaru is still alive or accept that he probably isn't," I mumbled sighing, low enough so that my boys wouldn't hear me. I hadn't explained anything to them, because they're just too young to understand. "What would he be doing for a year and a half without any message?"

"I don't know…" Chouji frowned staring straight, "I still look whenever I'm sent out on missions, and I think I'll always look just in case… but a part of me has accepted that he's gone." He shook his head, glancing down at the boys who peaked out of the cloak giggling at their own private game. "We can't wait forever, it's not healthy."

"I know." I ended that conversation there, since we both still hadn't completely accepted it. We made it to my house soon after and Chouji changed into spare clothes he kept there. He was over so often that he practically lived there now, with his own guest room. I made dinner as Chouji brought out Shikamaru's shougi board to entertain the kids. They of course weren't impressed, but they played since it was Chouji. With me they would have probably ran around the house making a mess.

"There," I grinned triumphantly, the soup slowly boiled. _Another 5 minutes and it would be ready_, I thought opening the glass door leading to the back yard patio. The rain sounded soothing as it hit the wood; I understood a little why Chouji liked the rain. It cleaned and refreshed the earth.

I closed my eyes and heard it. Light steps coming fast from behind me, I snapped out of my daze and turned around with a kunai already in my hand making the masked ninja behind me step back in surprise. I grunted annoyed that my peaceful day would be interrupted by an attack.

"Who are you?" I growled, opening my chakra points to see if any other unknown chakras surrounded the house. The enemy's chakra alone caught all my attention, too familiar. He wore black clothes, with a no symbols meaning he was a rogue. A mask covered half his face, and his hair was short and uncontrollable…

He didn't speak, just came forward again trying to attack me. I threw my body back, and kicked up catching him on the chin throwing him back so that he slammed into the railing of the patio. That should make enough noise for Chouji to hear, I thought rushing towards the man's body to finish the job. There was movement from inside and a window shattered. I ignored it trusting Chouji's abilities, when another enemy appeared before me with a long sword stopping my approach. I snarled, pushing her back. The second attacker was a woman, and by her entrance and already breathless state she had been fighting with Chouji inside.

"Why did you target us!" I demanded, worried for my kids. Chouji would have died first than allowed something to happen to them.

"We are professionals," she hissed back, grunting with effort as I pushed my kunai down harder on her sword, a sword materializing in my own hand. I plunged it into her stomach, making her lose all strength in her arms and dropping her weapon as she gripped my sharp sword. I removed her mask with a swipe of my kunai and looked over her features. Black hair, black eyes, light skin; she definitely came from the water country… But she wasn't familiar to me.

"Who sent you?" I demanded again, my hand closing around her neck just, as a sword was place to my neck threateningly.

"Let her go…" a male voice grunted, my head screamed. His voice was too familiar, his stature, was too familiar… Who is he? He had obviously recovered from my attack, but I wasn't worried; I have way too many tricks up my sleeve still.

"Who sent you?" I repeated my question again, sending chakra up my arm and into the girl I was choking. Instantly her memories assaulted my visions, letting me know who had sent the assassins. I found the one responsible, a high royal from the water country… My eyes widened in horror, a face I did recognize popped into her vision making me gasp. The sword at my throat tightened, before it was removed completely as Chouji finally appeared and threw the male assassin away from me. I pulled the sword from the woman's stomach letting her body drop and looked at man, he pulled off the mask covering his mouth and I stared at the face of my dead husband…

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV**

"What's this?" I asked looking over the vanilla folder just handed to me by the woman who found me work, her name is Kin Tsuchi. She smirked raising a delicate eyebrow, crossing her arms proudly.

"Open it," she urged, watching me do so. I stared at the picture on the file, a woman in her 20s, long blond hair, big blue eyes, fair skin; I couldn't help the instant attraction I felt for the beautiful creature. "She's our next target… Ino Yamanaka, Konoha's prettiest flower, the secret weapon, blah, blah, blah…" she waved her hand back and forth irritated. "Their offering 1 million for her head… This little female is worth that much; I heard she stopped a whole invasion once by capturing the strongest ninjas with her mind. A scary girl."

"Ino…" her name felt right too, she's beautiful… "I'm not doing it," I say finally, dropping the report aside on my desk still staring at the picture.

"What! Why? It's 1 million!" Kin demanded, snatching the report from my view; to my annoyance, I wasn't finished looking at the woman. "If we don't do it, someone else will!"

"I don't assassinate women, you know that." I glared wanting the folder back, Ino Yamanaka… I wanted to see her face in person, pictures are always different.

"I'll do it, but I need your help to get into Konoha. It's pretty dangerous, they have a monster as a Hokage and Kakashi the son of the White Fang…" she stomped her foot irritated, "on here it says that she lives alone, with two infants. According to informers, her husband used to be the lead strategist who died in battle soon after she gave birth. Sad story, I'm sure she's depressed. We should cure her misery," she tried to persuade me but a widow with two kids… _Yeah not happening_.

"Drop it, it's not worth it."

"Come on let's just go and check it out," she begged, waving the picture of the beautiful woman in my face. I wanted to snatch it from her, and just stare at it. The picture said something I've forgotten, but I couldn't exactly understand. According to Kin, I showed up one day half naked and close to death; with no information on my person about who I was. When I woke, there was a black void in my memory and I couldn't remember anything from my past. The skills and techniques I must have learned in my past life came back quickly, but not my memories.

Kin convinced me that my skills only pointed in one direction, I must have been a rogue assassin because of my area of expertise. I was brutal and precise, intelligent in the world of war and strong with my weapons. There was no other place for me, and Kin made sure I understood that. She's the one that nursed me to health, since I had been on the blink of death when she rescued me. She called me shadow, because of my abilities. I didn't like the name she chose since it felt wrong, but I didn't care enough to argue it. It's been a year and six months, this was my life and I stopped hoping someone would show up looking for me. I must have always been the scum of the world.

"We'll just take a peek, just follow her and check things out," she insisted, still waving the picture. I snatched it from her hand, and stared at the picture. Ino Yamanaka, it'll be nice to see her in person, I reasoned staring at her sky blue eyes.

"Fine… But just to observe," I frowned, turning away and placing the file back over my desk. We currently stayed in a spa near the Hidden Sand village, since we just had a job there to assassinate a high official. The job had gone as planned, and they escaped without being noticed. I wore a black net under my long sleeve shirt, and black ninja pants. My hair was cut short so it spiked up, and my nose and mouth was always covered so I had no name. I was only a weapon after all… War is my profession.

* * *

We left to Konoha the next morning; the trip took three days since I refused to run. _What for, I'll get there when I get there_, I decided even though I felt uneasy to see the woman on the picture in person. Something about her unsettled me, and I wanted to take a closer look.

Sneaking into the village was amazingly easy, there was a shortage of ninjas and so not enough guards posted at the gates to keep watch. Kin and I found the woman on Sunday morning; she walked with a strong looking man and her two kids. My heart beat quickly as I watched her lay on the grass relaxing. It felt almost like déjà-vu and he had the sudden urge to join her and watch the clouds just drifting by above. The male with her played with the two boys, they seemed pretty close; but according to reports he couldn't be the boys' father. The father had disappeared right after their birth, leaving them fatherless; this was common in ninja families.

"That must be her new boyfriend," Kin whispered, she had gone around the village to get more information and heard plenty of rumors about the couple before them. The bigger man played with the children happily as she laid seeming at peace in her little world. "The kids won't get in the way, their much too young to remember their mother… We shouldn't have a problem," Kin smiled looking over to me, I frowned shaking my head.

"No, I don't kill women especially when they have children to feed," I snapped, turning back to the blond woman who was now playing with the boys. Why was she worth so much? What power she had or who did she piss of to have such a huge price on her head; of course other than stop a complete invasion. I didn't have any allegiance to any country so I did not have to keep my information secret. I would just have to talk to her, in other occasions I wouldn't care but she didn't deserve this, neither did the boys. I just wanted to get close to her… "We aren't going to kill her, get out of the village first," I ordered, watching as the other man gets her around the middle playfully trying to get to the boys.

Kin frowned unhappy but left without another word, that was uncharacteristic for her usually she would have kept bitching or worst but seemed like today she was in a good enough mood. Honestly I wasn't even sure why I still hung out with her, she only slowed me down and got in my way since her abilities as a ninja weren't good. I've saved her life many times, and to tell the truth I didn't even care about her well being. She was the only person I knew since my memory lost and I wasn't evil enough to send her to her death alone.

Ino walked with the bigger man home since the sky turned angry all of the sudden. Huge wet drops of rain came down and splattered over my hair. She was wearing his cloak and I couldn't help feel bothered that they were an item. The coupling made me feel jealous for some weird reason, and I followed closely behind spotting the house the entered. It was a comfortable looking house, something I wish I had…

I waited outside in the patio, hoping she would come outside then I could warn her. To my luck she did, her kids were inside playing with the large man a game of shougi… something I enjoyed playing. She breathed in the freshness of the rain and I took several steps forward, my hand reaching out to touch her. I'm not sure why I had this reaction to her, but it didn't matter. She turned around expertly, with a weapon already in her hand swiping the space where my hand had been. I jumped back avoiding the kunai.

"Who are you?" she demanded infuriated, I moved forward stupidly but nothing came out of my mouth. I couldn't speak, and she kicked me in the chin sending me flying and colliding with the wooden railing of the patio. I grunted staying down, I couldn't think just being this close to her made my mind go on overdrive trying to remember something important. Everything felt unreal and lost.

She charged forward, ready to make the final move when glass shattered and Kin appeared before me. Her sword in front of her, stopping the blonde's approach. I looked into the house wondering if she had killed the man and the children, I hoped not because that would have been horrible. Even I wouldn't have forgiven her.

A sword appeared in Ino's hands and she plunged it deep into Kin's stomach; I watched in horror and moved as quickly as I could to place my own sword to the blonde's throat. "Let her go," I grunted, tightening the sword to the woman's throat but unable to hurt her. She must have a jutsu cast on me already because I've never been this hesitant in my lifestyle. I've killed hundreds without a single thought of remorse. Yet I couldn't bring myself to hurt this woman.

A hand grabbed me from behind my neck and pulled me away from her. I let go of my sword completely so I wouldn't slice her throat, and was thrown across the patio once again. Grunting I looked up as the she pulled her sword out of Kin's body and turned to me. I pulled off my mark, breathing heavily as I tried to plan a way out.

Kin was on the floor unmoving, on the other side of the patio. I would have to get through both the huge man and the dangerous woman. I couldn't think of a way without hurting them both.

"Sh-Shikamaru!" she covered her mouth in disbelief, and bigger man took a step back in shock as if seeing a ghost and I saw my chance. Pushing up quickly I jumped to the over side of the patio as they watched me in disbelief. I picked up Kin's body and was about to run when she screamed again. This time I realized she had called me Shikamaru it rang a bell, "why are you doing this Shikamaru!"

I looked back to her and was surprise to find tears rolling down her eyes, the bigger man seemed to have snapped out of his stutter and charged forward infuriated. "Traitor," he screamed, and I had overstayed my visit. I jumped and ran away as quickly as I possibly could. My brain was working overtime and a sudden fever made me dizzy. I felt the shadow of my memories peeking through, but the sudden adrenaline rush and sudden fever made me unable to open my past.

They didn't follow.

* * *

**Please Review!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author Notes**

**Sorry this was really short; it was hard for me to get back into the mood to write after Vegas. Lol, let me just say that Vegas is the place to be at 21!! OMG! It was like a whole new world I haven't even known about opened up and endless possibilities presented themselves before me. Maybe I just had the best people to go with me, or I went to the best clubs offered, or maybe it's just that great. But wow… I recommend it; our time there went by super fast, like we were at a gas station one minute then leaving the next. Sigh…. Enough about my awesome weekend, hehe. **

**I noticed my mistake on the update in the Out of Control story. I had meant Friday, June 19, 2009 not the 18****th****. So technically I'm not late! I did put Friday. Well hope you guys like the direction of this story, sorry didn't have enough time to edit. Will do a better job next chappie =)**


	2. Unexpected Arrival

**Undeviating Love**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrival**

**an1m3.4sp

* * *

**

**Summary**

He disappeared out of the face of their world, no clues, no messages, no body was found. Just gone… Unknown to Ino, Shikamaru's has already begun his own journey. With a lost memory and hired as a rogue assassin since his body still remembered its skill. Betrayal and anger clouded her mind as she struggled to survive and protect her boys. Sequel to 'Out of Control.'

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

"Ino… Help me out here," Chouji grunted, pulling kunais out of his body, two were firmly stabbed into his shoulders and three were in his chest. The kunais themselves weren't long enough to cause any fatal damage, but they hurt pretty badly.

She snapped out of her daze and turned to him right away, looking over the wounds and passing her hand over to stop the bleeding, and heal the wounds. Chouji watched her work; Shikamaru had betrayed them all; knowing he had two sons, and a wife… _Why_? "It _was_ Shikamaru…" he grunted, as she tried to focus hard only on his wound. When she didn't respond he spoke again, "What do you think?"

"I don't know… But I'm going to figure it out," Ino frowned, still feeling the shock about the whole situation. Just then a knock made them both jump in surprise, turning to the person responsible for the interruption.

"Ino Nara and Chouji Akimichi, please come with me. The Hokage needs to speak with you both about this infiltration," an ANBU guard explained, his thumb flicking towards the bloodied porch; of course the ANBU would have been contacted, they kept watch over everything. "We've already contacted the Naras' to look after your infants," he continued as Chouji opened a hidden door in her coat closet; revealing the one year olds. They came out with loud sobs, clinging to Chouji for dear life; having seen him get stabbed must have been traumatizing.

Ino felt her chest tighten, she couldn't put them through that again, they were only children and had already seen their father figure get stabbed several times trying to protect them. This wasn't right, she needed to find Shikamaru, and fast or she would have enough! The boys saw Chouji as a father, and that just placed unnecessary responsibility on his shoulders; the responsibilities Shikamaru should have. What was he thinking? Or could it be that he's abandoned them… She shook her head; she had to have faith in him, until she figured out what exactly was happening.

"Please follow me," the ANBU ordered hurrying them as Ino rushed to gather her sons from Chouji's embrace. They cried loudly as they gathered their ninja bags always ready for these sudden occasions. Chouji took Riku from Ino's arms and pulled on his cloak since it was still raining pretty hard outside; covering Riku who was in his arms. Ino followed suet with her own cloak, Sora's arms around her neck and his legs around her waist, clinging onto her made it easy to cover him. They nodded to the impatient ANBU member and he turned, running into the cold rain.

Sora was still crying by the time they reached the Nara's residence. Yoshino and Shikaku waited anxiously outside, they both wore grave expressions as they took Riku and Sora. Shikaku nodded to Chouji as they spoke with a look that said everything between them, and nothing that Ino could understand. Yoshino was more vocal, "Have faith in Shikamaru… there has to be a reason…" her voice drifted off as she took Sora from Ino's arms. Both infants cried, the sound broke Ino's heart but she couldn't stay with them at the moment.

"We'll figure everything out," Ino promised, a bit surprised she already knew it had been Shikamaru; she glanced at the ANBU who seemed to be ignoring them. He said the Nara's had already been briefed; they really knew how to do their job; Neji must keep them all on a short leach.

"I'll be back later, okay babies," Ino smiled reassuringly, kissing both the infants on the cheek; Chouji grinned more happily messing up both boys' hair. They quieted reassured, "Let's go," Ino mumbled turning away and running after the already disappearing ANBU ninja. She almost struggled to keep up, but only pushed herself to get to the Hokage's office as soon as possible. She needed to find Shikamaru and bring him back, either as her Shikamaru or a traitor.

"Be warned, the Hokage has some outside visitors that have just arrived. They have more news about the woman who attacked you and plan to avenge a dead elite from their country. Seems the assassins that tracked you, found their elite first," the dark ninja warned, ignoring their shocked expressions and continuing, "My captain has asked me to warn you before entering the Hokage building; he would like you to understand that we are definitely planning retribution."

"Who are the guests?" Ino asked as they landed soundlessly on the Hokage's balcony, Ino's mouth thinned as she instantly spotted 'their guest.' Temari, Princess of the Sand village stood proudly in the middle of the Hokage's room accompanied by her brother Kankuro. Both their arms were crossed as they watched Ino and Chouji enter the room. The ANBU ninja had already disappeared into the shadows. She suspected Neji asked him to stay nearby to watch everything.

"Finally, Ino… Chouji, brief us all on the attack," Tsunade ordered, hurrying us inside and getting straight to business after Chouji closed the balcony window.

Chouji began talking before Ino had a chance, the whole story from his perspective; Ino glanced over to Temari who ignored her existence all together. Her attention only on Chouji who finished, "It was Shikamaru… we aren't sure what's going on but we'll find out." Temari didn't seem surprised; she only gave Kankuro a look which made him frown in confusion.

It was Ino's turn, and she gave her full recollection of the previous events, also admitting that the masked man had been Shikamaru. "I managed to enter the woman's mind, her name is Kin Tsuchi and she's from the water country. From the Mist village, she got her hit on me from a man in that village. A high military official," she added, glancing at Temari who was now examining her nails in indifference. A vein popped in Ino's forehead, she hated that woman.

"Shikamaru is not under any orders to be undercover, we will have to consider him a rogue ninja for now… Our priority mission will be assassinate the man who put the money on your head, and if possible retrieve Shikamaru alive; bring him back for questioning," Tsunade said biting her cheeks thinking hard. "Chouji, you'll be captain of this mission. Ino, Temari and Kankuro will be your team."

"Why assign the Sand to this mission?" Ino demanded, she didn't want to give Temari the chance to kill Shikamaru. This situation would be the best cover up, plus she's tried to attack Ino in the past. Call her paranoid, but the bitch was vicious when it came to fighting.

"Because we have all the information on the man who ordered the attack on you and a high official in my village," Kankuro was the one to answer, placing a vanilla folder before Tsunade who opened the folder scanning the files content with her quick eyes. "You're right, the woman's name is Kin Tsuchi and she was from the Mist village but not anymore. It seems like she became a rogue assassin a few years back and has been traveling with a masked companion who controls shadows for over a year. According to our findings, she's not a talented ninja and depends on the shadow user. We will have to interrogate Shikamaru Nara once he's retrieved, for the murder of our military coordinator."

"I thought you said the woman was the one who killed your military official," Chouji spoke before Ino had a chance again, "Shikamaru is our problem, you focus on that woman."

"If he's helping that woman he's our problem too…" Temari finally snapped, she still had the same temper. "The only reason we're not holding Konoha accountable is because he's been declared a rogue ninja all ties broke from Konoha."

"Wow you aren't over the rejection yet?" Ino asked sarcastically, also snapping. "You're looking for an excuse to hurt the only man who rejected the pretty princess of the Sand," Ino taunted, watching as Temari's face turned red in rage.

"Enough!" Tsunade interfered, "Kill the military official in the Mist Village that placed the prize on Ino's head and if the opportunity presents itself, bring Shikamaru Nara back alive," she said again. "Chouji. Ino. Is this the woman who attacked you?" She asked raising a picture that had been within the vanilla folder Kankuro had handed Tsunade. Both Chouji and Ino gave a sharp nod, the dark eyes and hair they had almost killed stared back at them from the picture. "Very well… Complete your mission. Go," she said dismissing them.

"Understood," Chouji interrupted any more snide remarks that Ino or Temari were planning to voice, turning to the team and walking towards the balcony windows. "Let's go team, we'll leave right away since it looks like everyone's ready to go," Chouji commented, looking over everyone's apparel. He and Ino wore their jounin uniform, with a rain cloak. Temari wore her usual plain fighting kimono and Kankuro wore his country's normal jounin uniform; they both also wore rain cloaks.

"Let's go," he said, running out into the dark rain with his team following closely behind. Ino knew why Tsunade had chosen Chouji, he had improved greatly as a team leader and so had she. But in this mission he was more qualified since he wouldn't be as liable to make mistakes as Ino was since it concerned her husband. He would do his job and capture him, and as a friend he would make sure to capture him alive. Ino probably wouldn't be strong enough to face him like Chouji would.

"Stay out of my way Yamanaka, or this time I will hurt you myself," Temari had jumped so close to Ino they almost grazed shoulders as they ran over roof tops. "I guess you didn't get the memo, I'm a Nara now," Ino growled back, watching the other woman slowly smirk evilly at her comment.

"Yeah, a discarded Nara… You would have been better off staying with your own tribe. In the end Shikamaru didn't think you or his children were enough to make him come back," she laughed, jumping in front of Ino leaving her behind to think as the pain stabbed through her ribs. She hated that Temari had said something to affect her, but she couldn't help feel tortured by it.

* * *

Shikamaru breathed hard as he entered a hidden cave outside of the Fire country. The Konoha ANBU had been hot on their trail, and he had barely managed to avoid their capture. It had practically been a trap from the beginning since Kin and Shikamaru hadn't entered that village undetected; he was now sure that they had been watching them since they arrived; watching them watch Ino and her family.

Ino Yamanaka… Also known as Ino Nara according to the information Kin had recovered from neighbors. The widow was even more beautiful in person, a dangerous aura surrounded her in real life as she stabbed Kin without hesitation. With her level of skills he hadn't expect Kin to have a slim chance. The only time the goddess hesitated was when he removed his mask and she called out to a name he didn't recognize. _Shikamaru… Wasn't that her dead husband?_ He wondered not sure where he'd heard that name before, maybe Kin had mentioned it to him while he was trying to sleep. But he somehow knew that by the sudden change of her eyes and body that the name meant something to her, why had she shouted it at him so suddenly? Thinking about it made his head hurt, the old migraines he had had over a year ago returned full blast making him lean against the rock wall to steady himself from the dizzy spells.

"Shadow," Kin's still body called from the spot he had lain her; farther into the cave. Her wounds would be fatal if he didn't look for medical attention soon. The blond knew exactly what she had been doing, hurting Kin enough to immobilize her and while keeping her alive enough for interrogations.

"Don't talk Kin, save your strength. You're going to need it," he grunted, taking a seat beside her sleeping bag. He had managed to bandage her wounds, but some were still bleeding too quickly. Because of the weather being so bad they couldn't continue; and since they were out of the Fire country Konoha ANBU wouldn't travel out of their lands while the country was at war with neighboring countries. So for the moment they were safe and he could rest before carrying Kin to the nearest village for medical help.

"Take me home…" she flinched, the pain in her body making her shake. "They'll help me there… I want to see my village again," she sighed painfully, her face was pale and her eyes showed too much white. She was afraid to die, yet she was a ninja. He frowned, why would she become a ninja if she was afraid of death? It didn't make sense.

"You aren't going to die Kin," he frowned deeper; "I don't even know where you're from." They've never talked about anything that personal since he had no past, and she just didn't speak of it. But he always knew she gained her assassination missions from someone in her old village. That much he was sure.

"The Mist village in the water country… It's not far off if we go by river," she coughed up blood, Shikamaru's eyes widened alarmed at the blood. _Internal bleeding_, he cursed mentally, of course he expected it but not enough to make it up to her mouth.

"I guess I have no choice," he sighed, looking around the cave thinking. "Troublesome, I'll find us a boat then," he sighed, pushing up and walking towards the entrance of the cave. Kin sighed a 'thank you' before falling unconscious and he disappeared into the angry storm.

* * *

"We should keep going!" Ino fumed from her seated position in the tent Chouji had set up. "We'll never catch up to them if we take it easy, and according to the ANBU report, they are already beyond the country's border."

"Our priority is Hideo Nakashima… Shikamaru will have to wait," Chouji sighed looking over to Kankuro who rolled his eyes. Nakashima had been suggested to be assassinated by Temari two years prior; Shikamaru had disagreed with that route because he had argued that killing a noble's son would only make the war worst. It hadn't been the right decision since now they were assigned to assassinate him for placing prices over their heads.

"If we would have just assassinated him when I had suggested it, we wouldn't be in war now. Since Shikamaru turned out to be a traitor I guess I can understand why he disagreed with my war techniques," Temari had said nastily, following Kankuro away from the camp; he continued into their tent since she would have first watch.

"He disagreed with your intent to murder senselessly, not your plans of peace," Ino had argued, but the dirty blonde only shrugged and jumped into the nearest tree to set up a comfortable lookout. She chose a tree with a lot of leaves to cover herself from the rain.

"I understand that, but it's Shikamaru we're talking about," Ino said awkwardly, frowning at her own personal problems. She shouldn't be placing these personal issues so deeply into a professional mission. Usually Tsunade wouldn't send anyone out if they were personally involved, but even if the Hokage forbad her from going, Tsunade knew Ino would have gone either way.

"This is a mission… I suggest you concentrate on our main goal before torturing yourself about finding Shikamaru," Chouji laid across his sleeping bag closing his eyes to feign sleep. He hated arguing with Ino, she was almost impossible sometimes which was why he often gave in, but not in this situation. There was no way he would sacrifice the main goal for the mission to find someone who's probably betrayed them. Maybe he was afraid to find out the truth; Shikamaru had been his best friend from childhood after all. Or maybe there was a darker reason he didn't want to find Shikamaru... Maybe he didn't want to lose his closeness with Ino, and the children.

He had joined Ino's little family as a main supporter. She depended on him, and so did the boys, like a father figure. It sounded awfully greedy and terrible of him to have that tiny evil thought, but it was there none the less. He loved Shikamaru as a brother, and would do anything to help him even if he had betrayed them… But… He would lose the temporary happiness he had felt while belonging to his own family with Ino…

He could feel Ino still awake and watching him frustrated, finally she laid down on her own sleeping bag and fell asleep. Once her breathing steadied he snuck out of the tent. He must have waited awake for 2 hours, because Temari jumped down from her lookout and walked into the middle of their camp.

"I thought the Yamanaka was going to take next watch," she commented her arms crossed and expression annoyed.

"I've decided to do it, there are some things I need to plan out anyway," he shrugged, noticing the rain had stopped temporarily and he really could make some strategy charts like Shikamaru had showed him.

"You're _soft_ for that whore?" she said accusing, her lip curling in disgust. "Wasn't Shikamaru your best friend?" her eyebrow rose, suddenly amused at Chouji's silence. "It's really pathetic how that woman has you wrapped around her delicate fingers," she snorted turning away from the indifferent captain.

"Personal matters shouldn't matter to you; your mission is to capture the Kin assassin correct? Focus on that, or we will have some major problems," Chouji warned, opening two scrolls of paper for his planning. "Plus, with your personal grudge let me set something clear, Shikamaru rejected you not because of Ino; but because he held no interest in having a relationship with you. He had three years with you and still never called you his girlfriend once, so drop it."

Her breath hitched, making Chouji look up surprised, her eyes had watered over and she bit her lips which were trembling. Chouji was taken aback by the reaction, he had never thought of Temari as a woman with feelings. Her hard exterior always made him treat her like she was any man. She even had the ninja skill to prove her toughness… But he had said something unnecessary, and usually if it were a man he would walk away; but Temari which he just now realized was a woman wiped away hurriedly the first tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Uh," he stood quickly completely ashamed of himself; he shouldn't have treated her so harshly. Shikamaru had in a sense led her on those three years they spent together in Suna, and she had really loved him. How insensitive of him to tell her to just drop it, when she had been abandoned and replaced so easily…

"T-Temari… I-I'm sorry that was out of place, it's none of my business," Chouji stuttered, taking a step towards her as more tears fell and she stood in the middle of the camp, alone and trembling. He stood before her as she covered her face humiliated and he realized how small she really was, it felt horrible to see a usually proud and strong woman pull into herself and break down in front of him. Chouji sighed cursing his stupidity; he pulled her into an innocent hug making her tense. Her whimpers stopped and she listened as he began talking. "Shikamaru has always been too lazy and insensitive when it came to relationships. The only exception for him since childbirth has been Ino; it's nothing to do with you. You are a beautiful woman, strong and proud in your own right; don't feel insignificant because Shikamaru chose Ino… You shouldn't torment yourself for someone who doesn't deserve you," he pulled away and placed a reassuring smile, "You'll find someone to love, but first you need to allow yourself to recover."

Temari removed her hands from her face and stared, a bit pink faced at the suddenly handsome man before her. Chouji Akimichi, they had never been acquainted or even looked at each other when in the same meetings. He had the same size as Shikamaru's diseased sensei and with kind eyes. She gave him a slight nod wiping the embarrassing tears from her face, he grinned happy to have at least made her stop crying.

"Good, you better get some sleep, we'll have to be on high alert tomorrow," he said, pulling away completely and walking back to the scrolls he had laid out over a flat rock.

"Don't tell anyone-" she was about to say, but he cut her off.

"It's already forgotten, goodnight," he looked up with a smile and dismissed her. Temari stood there unsure for a few seconds before and turning to her own camp. Her face was still hot, and she couldn't believe she had completely lost it in front of him. He looked like he had feelings for the Yamanaka no less, why had she allowed herself to even think him handsome.

Embarrassed she laid down on her sleeping bag, glancing over to Kankuro who was still fast asleep. She covered her face in embarrassment, all her pride had flowed away from her and she actually broke down from something Akimichi had said. But he hadn't tried to take advantage of her vulnerable state; instead he had tried to cheer her up and give her good advice no one had ever thought of giving her. He had actually made her feel a lot better; pushing up from her position Temari snuck next to the entrance of her tent and looked outside.

Chouji was still in the same area of the camp, writing plans on his scroll, his forehead wrinkling with his concentration.

"Temari… What are you doing?" Kankuro's tired voice made her jump as her face heated instantly; she turned and hurried into her sleeping bag.

"Nothing, go to sleep," she grunted, hiding her hot face from his sleepy gaze. Kankuro raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and quickly fell asleep. She sighed in relief, but she couldn't help take a liking to Chouji. He didn't have to be, but he had been kind to her; and for the first time in a long time she felt a lot better; finally ready to get over Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru moved carefully with Kin in his arms, her breathing was steady but she was running a fever and still losing blood. Most of her wounds had stopped bleeding, but the major one in her stomach would bring her to a slow death if he didn't hurry. He had stolen a boat from a nearby docking area. A bout big enough so that he could lay her down, and small enough so they wouldn't be spotted.

"Shadow…" Kin mumbled for him, he placed her down as gently as possible and pushed the boat away from the dirt. If he hurried, they would make it into the water country in less than 2 days. The wind was blowing which would help them; it was 4 in the morning and he was beyond exhaustion, trying to think of that woman only made him experience harsh migraine, but he couldn't help it.

He relaxed in his seat, closing his eyes to meditate. It was going to be a long boat ride, might as well keep his mind sharp. He sighed putting his fingers together facing downwards. A habit he found he had; it looked like a seal but in reality only helped him think. Now that they were on the lake it was impossible for someone to suspect them, or even catch them easily. He could relax a little, at least until they arrived to the water country.

* * *

"Chouji why didn't you wake me! I overslept my watch," Ino demanded, alarmed, she looked around the camp and found Temari and Kankuro already awake and cleaning their weapons. They all sat around a warm fire, it was surprising to see Temari actually cooperating. She would have usually sat on the other side of anyone from Konoha.

"I had work to do so I just took it up, it's no problem," he grunted, reading something on a scroll he was showing the other two. "Now that you're awake, join us. We're going over the strategy," Chouji smiled, motioning to the scroll in his hand.

Ino frowned, glancing at Temari who wasn't making any snide remarks about her mistake. They even seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Ino sat unsure besides Kankuro since he was sitting besides Chouji and Temari was sitting on his other side; better Kankuro's side than Temari's.

"Alright, now that we're all here," Chouji began, revealing the strategy to everyone. The information he had put together was staggering, Ino stared in amazement as Chouji went through the plans in great detail. She had never seen Chouji this serious about a captain role, shows how much she's never really paid enough attention to him.

"So basically, enter the village undetected, and try to assassinate our target without much noise. We will work in two groups, Nara and Kankuro, and Chouji and I… If we face resistance send up the flair and we'll regroup in a designated area. If no resistance we'll meet in another designated area after the murder. Chouji and I will be in charge of the assassination. And Nara and Kankuro will investigate for more information." Temari spoke back everything important. Ino was especially surprised when she called her by her marriage surname… Nara. She hadn't before, still calling her by her maiden name: Yamanaka.

"How long do you plan on waiting before we attack?" Ino asked; she didn't like the way Temari was acting. It was out of character, since they were always arguing.

"We'll have everything ready in two, maybe three days," Chouji answered closing his scroll. "Either way it's a two to three day hike to the water country, it's too dangerous for us as Konoha ninja to travel by river. So we'll have to travel by foot."

"And what about Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"You will look for more information while we're in the city, about him and other important secrets as well. Depending on the succession of our mission and if we get injured… It all depends," he shook his head, "If our mission goes as planned and he's there then we'll take him, if he's not then we will return and prepare another search."

Ino agreed hesitantly, "Let's go."

**Please Review!

* * *

**

**Author Note:**

**Sorry this chapter is really late, I'm going to try and put up another chapter Monday or Tuesday; depending on review XD. I hope you enjoy!**

**And also, I know ****Kin Tsuchi is a sound ninja in the Naruto series, but I changed her to be from the Mist in my story… It just made things easier for me.**


	3. Discovered Identity

**Undeviating Love**

**Chapter 3: ****Discovered Identity**

**an1m3.4sp

* * *

**

**Summary**

He disappeared out of the face of their world, no clues, no messages, no body was found. Just gone… Unknown to Ino, Shikamaru's has already begun his own journey. With a lost memory and hired as a rogue assassin since his body still remembered its skill. Betrayal and anger clouded her mind as she struggled to survive and protect her boys. **Sequel to 'Out of Control.'**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Shikamaru's POV**

I felt a very cold chill crawl up my back the moment we reached the Water country's gates. Archer guards lined the tops, pointing their sharpened weapons directly at our boat. I formed quick seals making a solid shadow go around our boat just in case they decided to attack us. It would form a protective shield around us and give me enough time to escape with Kin.

"Who goes there?" one particularly dark guard demanded, aiming a very steady bow in our direction. "Identify yourselves immediately," he demanded, raising his hand at the ready for an attack. I gulped keeping my own seal locked, we wouldn't die that easily.

"I am known as Shadow and I've brought Kin Tsuchi back to her village," I called in a clear strong voice, making sure no tremor gave away my nervousness. I hated these situations, being in this stiff position with Kin injured as she was. Why she wanted to return to a village she left behind was beyond me, wasn't she still considered a missing nin and would be attacked on sight?

"Kin Tsuchi!!" they acknowledged, instantly animated and rushing around the other side to open the water gates. The boat rocked slightly making me stumbled forward unevenly, interrupting my focus on the shadow around us. We moved into the gates as if pulled by an invisible force, making me completely vulnerable to their attacks. I stayed still, afraid to make any sudden movements in case they flinched into an attack. Kunais were already in my hands itching to be thrown; the boat drifted slowly into a sort of river trail stopping right in front of an impressive dock.

The same dark guard from the gate met us at the dock. He glared past me at Kin who was still unconscious in the boat and turned to a soldier near him, "Send word to Lord Nakashima, his woman has returned alive," he stated and then turned back to me. "Bring her, we'll heal her after the Lord sees her," he grunted before turning to shout more orders.

_Nakashima…?__Wasn't__that the man Kin received her assassination jobs from?_ I wondered, lifting Kin carefully into my arms and jumping onto the solid ground of the dock.

"Please follow us," the dark leader stated, already walking towards the lights of the main village. The streets were empty and the houses looked almost abandoned; the only sign of life were the slight movement of the curtains as we passed. People were watching from inside, I did look like a complete outsider; and in a time of war I was a threat.

We hurried our pace as a large mansion came into view, gates surrounded the beautiful properly and tight security seemed to be on high alert. '_This guy is important,'_ I acknowledged, turning back to the trail we've taken to arrive. I smirked already having a good memory of exactly where the guards were placed and how many there were around the house. I'm not sure why I have such a good memory or why I am able to make strategic calculations but it was like an instinct.

"Who is Nakashima?" I asked with an indifferent expression.

"He is the man she is arranged to marry, the lead war advisor for our emperor," the leading guard answered pointing at Kin to my surprise. "What is your relation with Tsuchi?" he asked suddenly, an edge to his voice. He didn't bother to glance back at us, only continued to walk as if it were a safe question.

"I help her with her assassinations, she receives jobs and I accomplish most of them for a living," I answered coolly, if they suspected me of anything at all they would surely kill me without a second thought. I was deep inside hostile territories; I couldn't let my guard down. Especially to this captain who looked a little more interested in Kin than he should be.

"Here we are," he opened a side door to the impressive gate, instantly we were stopped by uniformed ninjas with weapons to my throat. "Walk in front… Shadow, was it? They will escort us to Lord Nakashima," he explained waiting for me to walk in front, the knives were removed and more guards walked behind us.

"Why does he need so much protection?" I wondered aloud since there were about five men behind the gate's captain now.

"Like I said before, he is lead war advisor to our emperor… Indispensable," the captain grunted, I kept quiet the rest of the way. We entered the mansion quickly, a ninja moved in front of me and lead the way taking quick strides and stopping before large double doors. I stared as the doors were pulled open and we were pushed into a brightly lighted room with various tables, maps and pictures decorated the room. It must be their strategy room.

"Lord Nakashima… Your fiancée has returned alive," the captain marched forward getting the attention of the ten men sitting around a large table. A large board was set up in the middle and I instantly spotted the map of Konoha and to my surprise, Ino Yamanaka's picture hung high on a board.

"Good. Was the mission a success?" he asked not even glancing in our direction. He sat at the head of their meeting table wearing a bored expression; he looked familiar to me but I just couldn't place exactly where I'd seen him before. It felt like déjà-vu, just like it had with Yamanaka. Of course with her he gained headaches since it felt more important.

"No, we weren't able to assassinate Ino Yamanaka," I couldn't quite explain it but I didn't like the guy, it was instant dislike without any particular reason. Maybe he looked too confident with a group of powerful men besides him or because he reached up and touched Ino Yamanaka's picture thoughtfully as he asked me. He still hadn't taken the time to look at us, "I didn't expect Kin to manage it," he shrugged indifferently. "Zaku Abumi was it? Take her to her room and get her proper treatment."

"Right away sir!" the captain straightened up and took Kin from me, leaving me alone in the center of the room. Not for long though since five other guards came to stand behind me. I could feel the sweat building at my forehead; I wouldn't win in a fight with so many. I looked back to Nakashima who was still touching Ino's picture longingly, it bothered me. Looking over the rest of the board I stopped frozen on the spot as I stared at a picture with my face crossed out.

My hair was longer, and my face less tired but there was no mistake, it was my bored expression staring back at me from a picture below Ino's. The red X over my picture meant I had been assassinated? _What does this mean? I need to know… Why am I on the same board as Ino Yamanaka? Is it that Konoha is my home? That I was never a hated rogue in my past!_I cleared my throat, "The one below Yamanaka's picture… was he assassinated?" I asked.

"Shikamaru Nara…" Nakashima smirked, glancing at my picture before looking back to Ino's. "He was blown to pieces after an attack on Konoha. He was the husband of the beautiful Ino Yamanaka and lead strategist of Konoha in his time. According to reports he died so easily too-" he stopped talking as he finally looked at me.

My body failed me, I couldn't move. Ino Yamanaka was my wife?! That was why it had felt like I'd forgotten something important. Because I had, I've forgotten about my family… I had two sons; the reality brought me to my knees breathless, this was too much to take. I gripped my head as it exploded painfully as a sudden blood rush to my head gave me a pulsing migraine. The pain was unbearable, _I want my memories back! I want to remember my wife, my children, and my life._

_Ino had recognized me, she had been calling to me when she screamed for 'Shikamaru,_' I realized to my horror.

"Grab him!" Nakashima barked, already on his feet, and striding towards me. I couldn't move, falling to my hands and knees I could only open my eyes enough to see the hilt of a sword before everything went dark and I was sent into another nightmare.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I strode back and forth in impatience. Kankuro and I had been left behind while Chouji looked for a way in and Temari acted as a lookout. He had deliberately made sure I wasn't the one to go in first. My fingers twitched as time went by slower than it should have been allowed. It wasn't fair, why had he placed us on separate teams?

"You know… moving around and making all this noise will only make our mission harder," Kankuro frowned, looking down from his seated position in a high tree. The leaves were heavy on the tree and normal eyes wouldn't have spotted the hiding ninja.

I frowned annoyed that someone had to tell me how to do my job. I jumped into the tree besides him and watched the guards at the gate like a stalking tigress. 15 guards stood at alert along the long gates, 3 of them head captains with high chakra levels. I could have easily gained control of their gates and made their jobs a lot easier. While also finding information that would benefit them; like seeing who's come and gone in the country…. Three people weren't that hard to control, I would just have to make sure to keep the underlings from figuring it out.

"I could have easily gotten us in, why is he taking the long way?" I wondered, my eyes roving the main guards on the gates.

"You can't use that technique continuously; it won't help us on the long run since they will notice we've been here… We are trying to do this silently," Kankuro grunted, his fingers moving ever so slightly as he scouted the area with his puppet. "Chouji knows what he's doing, he's not a genius like Shikamaru was but he came out with this plan overnight. You should follow it," the puppet master glared at an area on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I whispered alarmed, I hadn't felt any foreign chakra energies coming near us.

"Nothing," he frowned, flicking his wrist and moving his fingers as if pressing various buttons. Just then a flare went up brightening the darkness of the night and revealing their position. "Shit," he cursed moving instantly off the branch just before kunais rained down.

I followed his example, things rarely went as planned. "Cover me!" I called reaching the ground and beginning the ritual of seals. I needed to capture the gates before anyone else discovered they were there. A masked ninja moved soundlessly behind me, ready to strike but Kankuro's silent puppet got to him first. Trapping the ninja inside the puppet and murdering him instantly.

I finally finished the routine and split my soul 4 ways, one remaining in my body and the rest were sent flying to the gate captains. My souls reached them all at the same time, crawling up their feet and up their body like a slow torture. Their minds quieted once I reached them, opening the door easily enough to their memories. My orders spilled from their lips as they explained that the flare was only a training session, and they should disregard it.

"We better find Chouji," Kankuro said, reappearing behind me with another masked ninja in his hand already dead from a broken neck.

I turned back to him tired, it's been a long time since I've used this technique and I hated to admit it but my body wasn't used to the pressure. I felt like I wanted to throw up and my legs wanted to give up. "There is no time, we should go inside and investigate… He wanted us to dig up information anyway," I breathed trying to hide the fact that I was exhausted.

Kankuro looked at me for a second before responding, "Fine, lead the way," he shrugged, disposing the savagely cut body inside his puppet. I turned to the gates and opened the connection with each of the captured ninjas. They had been too surprised to fight my invasion, leaving their memories open to my ministration.

Instantly I was attacked with images of Shikamaru entering the country with the woman Kin in his arms. Each of the captains remembered perfectly because along with this image came horrible news. This was Shikamaru Nara of Konoha; they've captured Konoha's shadow that had been believed to have been murdered…

* * *

**Normal POV (w/ Chouji)**

"Temari! This way," Chouji called, slamming open another door as they ran through the target's mansion. He hadn't intended to get this far, but Ino was not in the right mind to handle this mission. She would have made it hard for them to accomplish it successfully, and so far he and Temari had managed to infiltrate the country without being noticed.

"We should split up, since it's just the two of us. We'll get more done that way," Temari whispered keeping close at Chouji's back; they currently were in the South side of the mansion having gotten in through the back. She had been surprised that Chouji had decided to exclude Ino from this mission, though it had been the right decision. She would have probably gotten them killed; and Temari didn't want to die because of her.

"You get information where ever you can, and I'll look for Nakashima. If you find him first, you know what to do…" Chouji whispered back, before running in a different direction. He needed to find the noble and fast or Ino would probably come in and ruin his plans. Temari was well beyond qualified to handle herself, and her strategic mind would protect her from any situation.

Chouji paused, hearing sound coming in through a closed door. It was loud arguing between a woman and a man. The noise became louder as they neared their closed door. Chouji quickly moved around a dark corner so that he wouldn't be discovered.

The doors flew open and Kin, the woman who had attacked him, limped out slowly; her eyes were red from crying and her face was paler than he remembered. Chouji looked over her form of dress and saw a huge difference, she was now dressed in a noble's expensive kimono; she held her side probably from the wound Ino had made.

"You can't kill him! He's saved my life so many times, and plus he doesn't even remember _that_ past! Torturing him will change nothing," she screamed, her voice raw from her emotion. Kin angrily wiped away her tears, and slammed her foot as the man she was arguing with came into Chouji's view and glared down at her weak form.

"He is Konoha's Lead strategist; it doesn't matter if he doesn't remember or if he saved you. He's a natural enemy and I will personally murder him once the interrogation process is over," Lord Nakashima snapped irritated as he looked around the empty hall. "You are to stay in your room tonight, I don't need you voicing your opinions on any matter of war," he said turning away from the crying woman, and beginning to walk away.

"I am your fiancée! Don't treat me like a child!" She screamed, finally falling to the ground on her knees as her legs gave out; she was in no condition to move around yet. "I won't let you kill him!" she screamed slamming her fist hard against the marble ground, but he was already gone.

Chouji moved quickly behind her, pushing a small sword tight against the woman's throat. She froze, trembling lightly as she spoke, "How did you get in here undetected?" she asked slowly, not needing to turn around to know it was an intruder.

"I will be asking the questions," Chouji grunted tightening the knife against her throat, "you have imprisoned Shikamaru, even after he saved your life?" he asked, repeating what he had understood from the whole argument. She shifted lightly, but Chouji tightened the sword harder drawing a line of blood. "Don't move," Chouji warned.

"I guess you know who Shadow really is… You're from Konoha after all," Kin laughed humorlessly, "you've come to take him, right?" she asked keeping very still now.

"He isn't priority at this moment, but yes. We plan on taking him home," Chouji shrugged, "what's happening? And what did you mean about him not remembering his past?" he asked, keeping on high alert in case someone happened to be walking in their direction.

"Shadow appeared outside a cave I had been hiding in and I healed him. When he woke up he had no memory of who he was. We thought his memory would have come back eventually but he only suffered through countless migraines every time he tried to remember… We got here yesterday, and discovered who he really was… That's why he's imprisoned and being tortured now…" she spoke lightly, her voice breaking slightly at the end. Chouji frowned pulling away from her, she had begun to cry again and he had always been a sucker for women that were in distress.

"Please," she turned to him still on her hands and knees, hiding her face with her black hair. She begged at Chouji's feet, "Please… Save your Shikamaru… Please, save my Shadow!" she cried, her whole body shaking with her emotion. "I-I d-don't want him to suffer anymore! I-I don't want him to die," she cried, her head was practically touching the cold floor.

Chouji stood there stunned, this woman had killed a high official in Suna, attempted to kill him and Ino, and now she was on her hands and knees begging him to save Shikamaru… He couldn't help feel sorry for her, and the realization that Shikamaru hadn't intended to betray them. Maybe assassinating Nakashima could wait, at least until they found Shikamaru and moved him to safety.

"Where is he?"Chouji sighed, changing his own plans. He would have to find Temari, and maybe even call in Ino.

Kin looked up, her eyes bright from her tears. "I'll take you to the dungeons," she pushed up from the ground slowly, holding her side all the way. Chouji spotted the growing stain of blood vividly, even in her dark kimono. "Let's hurry, last time I saw him he was unconscious from the beatings," she breathe, rushing down the same hall Nakashima had taken. Chouji followed a few feet behind her; he still didn't trust her but her intentions seemed true.

* * *

**Normal POV (w/Temari)**

Temari smirked; she had found the strategic room. There was a big table in the middle of the room with pictures and maps around the table and high board. It looked like her own strategic room without the board of assassinated faces.

Immediately she found Ino's and Shikamaru's picture high on the board, along with hers and Kankuro's on a separate village board. This must be the assassination list, the people they planned to get rid of, she realized unable to believe her own luck. She'd found information central!

Blueprints of both Suna and Konoha lay across the table; it was not surprising they had this sort of information. After all they've attempted a few surprise attacks on Suna since the war began. Of course the harsh sand storms and open area made it impossible for them to actually surprise them. Konoha however was hit hard twice, and only luck had saved them.

She opened a few drawers, finding notebooks upon notebooks of strategic ideas and journals. This information would definitely help them with the war, letting them get into the mind of their enemy and cripple them from home. This would also give them important names for assassination missions… True happiness exploded in her heart. _Finally this exhausting war will end_, she thought gathering the books into an extra bag. She pulled it over her shoulders like a book bag.

There was a light step behind her, giving her enough warning to pull out her kunai and block the sword that would have otherwise cut her head clean off her body. Temari grunted from the strength of her assailant, she glared up at him realizing who he was instantly. Lord Nakashima had found her instead of the other way around.

"My, how did a pretty princess like you get in here, Temari of the Sand?" he smirked pushing her back easily; her kunai falling from her hand with the force. Of course he _would_ recognize her; he was planning her assassination after all.

"It was easy," Temari smirked, pulling out her iron fan. The room wasn't big enough for her to fight as a long distance fighter that she was, but she would have to make due since there was no other option. And since it wasn't a surprise now, she doubted she could kill him quietly or even easily. This was really bad.

"Really? Well then I'll make sure to punish my guards when I'm done with you," he smirked, disappearing from her view, and reappearing behind her.

Temari moved out of the way instinctively, already swinging her fan with as much force as she could manage. Nakashima raised a hand, blocking the iron attack easily; he had a metal sword out which was why the fan didn't break his arm. She pulled back jumping away at a good distance, there were no windows in this room and the door was on the other side of the room.

"Are you here because an official was killed in your village?" he smirked knowingly, pointing at a picture of her war advisor already crossed out on the board. "He was actually an easy kill, according to the reports we got plenty of information from him too," he smirked, staring at his sword almost adoringly.

"No, I'm here to kill _you_," she hissed, opening her fan so that the first purple circle showed.

"That fighting style won't help you in here," he laughed knowingly, and without warning charged forward.

Temari cursed meeting him half way by clashing their weapons together. Her fan was only 1/3 open, so if she only managed to swipe his sword low she could possibly cut him with her razor fan. Beads of sweat collected at her forehead; Nakashima was the stronger one as he sliced his sword up throwing her fan out of her hand and leaving her weaponless.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath avoiding his sword as much as possible; he cut her upper thigh and arm easily. Temari limped away feeling the instant pain from the deep cuts he'd made.

"Just give up, you can't win now," he laughed, putting down his guard to taunt her.

"At this point I'm not trying to win," Temari smirked seeing her chance; she formed barely noticeable seals in her hands and touched her lips with her hand sending out a huge gust of twister winds from her mouth. He fell back surprised; papers flew all around making it impossible to see anything. She sprinted out of the room and down the hall, the twister she created had made a loud crashing sound throughout the mansion as tables, and chairs were also thrown around.

She ran as fast as she possibly could, smirking viciously as she spotted more ninjas coming ahead. Her fan was already before her, swinging it down and slamming it against the floorboard hard. A crashing sound followed the floor before her crumbled and it followed a line of destruction ahead catching the enemy ninjas by surprise; caving in the hall. Maybe she was having a little too much fun, but she couldn't help the vicious happiness waking her passion.

"What type of doing this quietly did you not understand?" Temari heard a familiar voice ask from behind her, she turned quickly surprised he could have easily snuck up behind her without her noticing. Kankuro shrugged with his hands deep inside his pockets, "I guess the plan has changed," he stated glaring behind him as Ino came forward wearing a tired face.

"I know where Shikamaru is," she breathed softly, Temari's eyes widened momentarily. "He's in the dungeons," she said holding herself; it looked as if she were fighting with herself from searching for the shadow user on her own.

"He's not a priority," Temari stated stubbornly, she handed Kankuro the backpack of notebooks she'd collected and continued, "but I guess I ruined the surprise attack on Nakashima so might as well find Shikamaru and escape before we have an army to fight," she sighed, staring at Kankuro who shrugged, "make sure you don't lose that bag, it has a lot of important information."

"Sure, sure," Kankuro frowned, hiding the bag inside one of his puppets. They both turned to Ino.

"Lead the way," Temari crossed her arms expectantly, she would assist the irritating woman but she didn't have to enjoy it.

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV**

I could hear continuous screaming; the sound was raw and loud; like an animal being tormented over and over. The sound was close, very close. I couldn't open my swollen eyes, or move my battered body, but that sound rang in my ears and made my throat raw… Pain, excruciating pain invaded my senses and again the screams began.

"You are Shikamaru of Konoha! This is grand! Tell me; tell me everything about your village. Tell me your village's main weakness," I could hear a shaky voice ask over and over again, not waiting for an answer as another wave of electricity coursed throughout my body. The pain was infuriating, maddening, I just wanted to put an end to everything. To bite my own tongue and drown in a sea of my own blood.

_I don't know anything, even if you keep this up that will be my same answer! I don't know! Just kill me! Kill me! Kill me! I wouldn't tell you anything either way! My family lives there, the family I've forgotten; I wouldn't betray them more than I already have__by forgetting them!_ I screamed over and over in my head, trying to keep my sanity enough to die with a little dignity.

"Tell me, tell me," he laughed crazily, sending another wave then another; each wave of electricity came stronger.

"Fuck you," I was barely able to croak out, before another charge went through my body.

It all stopped suddenly, I wasn't sure if I had finally lost consciousness or died. Everything was quiet and the lights had been off since the beginning… They had beaten me to a pulp, easily overpowering me in my mental state of weakness. Then the real torture began and I was hooked up to various machines, my arms and legs must have been broken.

"Shadow! I mean Shikamaru. It's over now, I'm sorry… I'm sorry," a woman sobbed, tenderly touching my bloody numb body. I could barely think, did this mean I was still alive? "Don't worry, your friends are here to save you," she whispered, her tears falling over my face. _Kin_? I wondered unable to talk anymore. Maybe I had bitten my tongue and not noticed.

"Let's untie him, we have to hurry. I heard a loud crash earlier," a male voice grunted, his hands unclasping the metal rings holding my body down to the metal table, I laid on. He had to be very strong to easily break the holdings I had struggled against unsuccessfully with all my strength. "They really did a number on you, Shikamaru…" he commented, lifting my upper body as slowly as he could to avoid hurting me further. But it was no use, many bones were broken and I was probably suffering from substantial internal bleeding. It hurt to even breathe.

He lifted me off the table slowly, holding me easily enough for another man. "I know an easy way out," Kin said hurriedly, already running down a dark tunnel. I grunted at every step, I could feel every movement and it was unbearable pain numbing my body. I could hear Kin push open the last door stopping ahead, "Chouji, go back…" she whispered, but sounds of steps came from inside the cave.

"Kin! I had a feeling you would try something like this," a smug voice came from outside, "just give him and the intruder up. We have you surrounded," he laughed as she walked outside; the tunnel they had taken had led them to the backyard.

"Please Nakashima let them go, you can do anything you want to me," she began, using her body before the steps to block us from their view. But the footsteps behind us were getting closer.

"You know I can't do that," he laughed at her request, I couldn't see how many people must have been before Kin, but I could sense a few signatures. "Get out of the way, I'll deal with you later," he snapped coming closer.

"No!" I heard her scream before Chouji put me down against the side wall; I heard clashing weapons and the air shift all around me as the tunnel we had come from caved in and the fight began.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

We had been caught by surprise, one moment Temari was destroying the hall floors and the next trapped in the corner steps of the mansion by several skilled ninjas. I couldn't find any way to escape other than the window at our backs, which was 3 feet high. I noticed Temari's fan was already completely open exposing all three circles, and the puppets Kankuro usually had at his back were missing. They were ready to fight, I had to give them the credit; Sand was always ready for anything.

I opened the connections with my captives in the main country gates and found them still completely in tack, the men there were still ignorant to what was happening here so they didn't have to worry about more reinforcements than they already had to face. Nakashima had his own personal army at home, if we don't figure something out and fast… There would be no way to save Shikamaru.

Temari turned to look at the window, probably coming to the conclusion that it would be our best bet like I had. Before I could stop her she slammed the iron area of her fan into the glass shattering it completely. Two things happened at once, the ninjas who had been watching us at a standoff attacked, and Kankuro raised his hands capturing them all in his chakra strings. The strings penetrated the ninja's bodies so easily, attaching themselves to all their major organs. Then with a flick of both his wrists he killed them all instantly.

"I knew you could do it," Temari smirked at her brother who just let a long sigh go. _He had been forced to do it to protect us_, I looked between the siblings. _They are... cool_, I admitted stubbornly.

I suddenly lost a lot of strength, my knees gave out and the two siblings stared at me a little confused. "I'm fine," I grunt instantly, pushing up quickly. "Let's get Shikamar-" my mouth fell open in shock as I stared outside the window, Chouji in massive form stood outside slamming his gigantic fist at many ninja. He was fighting a war outside. I pointed outside making Temari and Kankuro aware.

Without explanations, Temari jumped out on her fan, gliding down to help Chouji with her twister winds. Chouji had been fighting over a dozen men on his own, and Temari's twister attack knocked off two from that list almost instantly. I watched in amazement, as she swung her fan with all her strength then turned so smoothly as if dancing to cut a ninja nearest her in half… I had never before seen Temari actually fight since we were kids, but this was elegant almost. Her technique and form was beautiful.

Movement behind Chouji made me turn to a woman who was holding a man on the floor. She had come out of an opened cave at the side of the mansion with a still body. _Shikamaru?_ I turned to Kankuro who nodded, already jumping out of the window and suspending himself with his chakra strings so he wouldn't break his legs from jumping from the third floor.

Ino frowned looking around her for a way down; she found a balcony on the second floor which would be perfect. She didn't have any more chakra to spend on making herself light enough to jump from this distance. Kankuro was already besides the woman that I could now recognize as Kin. She had a new wound on her body, her upper body was bleeding heavily; yet she was still trying to pull Shikamaru away.

"Don't kill her," Chouji called, sending another group of men flying with his strength. I looked up at him with a frown; I hadn't realized the kunai was already in my hands. "She's on our side for now," he said going back into his normal size and clashing with the man we had been sent to kill. I stood there, in the middle of the war zone thinking of nothing, with was the worst possible place I could blank out but I did and I only had time to hear Chouji scream my name. I turned to see the sword surrounded by sharp chakra aimed for my body, I closed my eyes waiting for the penetration which never came.

I opened my eyes only to find the ninja before me, standing still with the sword only inches from my chest. I fell back from the surprise getting some distance between us, that's when I noticed the shadow. I turned my head in Shikamaru's direction and found him with an outstretched hand; he had stretched his shadow really far to save me.

I stared at him for the longest time, and he stared back trying to keep control over the ninja before me. His fingers shook, and his arm looked painfully out of place. His whole body was bloody and brutally beaten. Snapping back to the fight I realized he wouldn't be able to hold him long, Shikamaru screamed making me turn to him one more time only to realized the ninja before me had been released and Shikamaru had finally lost complete consciousness.

_No_, I screamed for my body to move but it was too late even if I did. Three things happened at once, Kankuro's puppet materialized in front of me protecting me from the sword that would have otherwise done me in, Temari swiped her chakra razor fan and cut my assailant's head clean off, and Chouji plunged his small sword through our target's chest. He had had to be dead before he hit the ground.

Temari screamed triumphantly, sending another powerful gust of wind in the rest of the ninja's direction. She charged forward ignoring Chouji's protest, closing her fan completely and slamming the iron fan into Nakashima's chest, driving the sword completely into his body; she made sure he was dead… Like I thought before, a fierce beauty. She enjoyed this rush, violence, and triumph.

We didn't have time to celebrate though, from my connections to the gate I could see ninjas at the gates being called to the mansion. I ordered the captains to leave only a few guards at the gates and send everyone else. The least I could do was find us a way out, and by removing most of the guards from the gate that would be easily accomplished.

"Chouji, we have to go," I screamed, pushing up right after Kankuro removed his puppet and running to where Shikamaru laid. Kin held his head on her lap as she sobbed. She moved aside reluctantly as I bent down to examine him. "I've got the three main captains taking a different route here, we have to leave now," I found a lot of internal bleeding. They had electrocuted him almost cooking him alive; it was amazing he had even managed to use his shadow technique at all. His legs were broken and so was one arm. The other was severely fractured, and the cuts on his body were deep. We needed to get out of here.

"Take him home, I'll stop them here," the other woman said suddenly, pushing up and facing the remaining men of Nakashima's personal army. They weren't many, but she wouldn't be able to avoid the real army if she stayed. She would die. "I don't want him to die," she wiped her tears; I noticed her own arm was bleeding badly. How did she get that shoulder wound? I wondered as Kankuro lifted Shikamaru slowly, even moving him a little caused him immense pain. I thanked everything he was unconscious.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded, Chouji joined us still facing the enemy. "Chouji, we're going to leave this to her… We have to go now," I explained, my hands glowing on Shikamaru as Kankuro lifted him up completely off the ground.

He looked at her ready to say something but stopped when she turned to him, her face set in a determined look."Thank you for saving him," she smiled and then charged forward, forming seals and throwing strings of bells to keep the enemy from moving.

I turned to Chouji who still looked uncertain, "Let's go Chouji, if she comes with us we will have to assassinate her," I reminded him, as Kankuro began running at top speed out of the mansion. Chouji took Shikamaru from him, since it was easier for him to carry him, and I ran alongside him trying to slow the bleeding. Even with my limited chakra I forced my body to try and make his pain go away. I could see the captains arriving at the mansions, watched them as their men captured Kin.

"Let her-" I wanted to say 'go' but my strength was gone. We'd reached the main gates, and jumped into the nearest boat since it would be the only way to transport Shikamaru. My control collapsed as did my body, and my technique shattered, ripping me from their bodies and slamming into mine with violent force. Temari was the one to help me up and pull me from the boat as we reached the woods. I was disoriented, and exhausted. Kin must have been murdered…

* * *

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, summer school just started for me plus the car accident claim had me frustrated. Lol, but it's up now! I'm going to try to finish up this story before Fall 2009 begins in August because I'm not sure how busy I'll be this year. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I went back to my old format, because according to the reviews that's the way everyone liked this story. By the way, the reviews were awesome!!! They helped me a lot on this chapter.**** Thanks to ****Ray by Another Name and Thuggy Ninjette ****for assisting me with this story. =) Have a good weekend.**


	4. Changed

**Undeviating Love**

**Chapter 4: Changed**

**an1m3.4sp**

**

* * *

**

**Summary**

He disappeared out of the face of their world, no clues, no messages, no body was found. Just gone… Unknown to Ino, Shikamaru's has already begun his own journey. With a lost memory and hired as a rogue assassin since his body still remembered its skill. Betrayal and anger clouded her mind as she struggled to survive and protect her boys. **Sequel to 'Out of Control.'**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Ino's POV**

The Konoha gates looked like the gates to heaven, glowing with a feeling of safety and home. I watched as the guards spotted us and rushed to our assistance. Temari was holding most of my weight, and Chouji had an unconscious Shikamaru in his arms. I lifted my head up at the bright sun thanking whatever gods had made sure we all returned safely. It had taken us two days to get back, and I was beyond exhausted.

Temari had practically dragged me the whole way, with the help of Kankuro. She complained about me being weak, but supported me nonetheless. "Shikamaru looks different now," Temari had decided to comment as Chouji handed my injured husband to the gate's guards. He must have been exhausted too, because his hands shook from the strain; he was at his limit. "He's not the man we knew," she mumbled shaking her head, maybe she still had feelings for Shikamaru and seeing him changed broke her image of him a little. Because I know it bothered _me_.

"Take him to the emergency room, we weren't able to completely stop the internal bleeding," Chouji grunted. They gave a quick nod and disappeared with Shikamaru's body in between them. I felt uneasy seeing him be taken from my company, because the last time he left he had disappeared for over a year.

"Don't worry Ino, we're walking to the hospital. He just needs urgent care," Chouji mumbled, he knew how to read me too well sometimes. "I can take her off your arms now Temari," he said reaching over to help me, and I moved forward to take his hand.

"That's alright, I can handle it," Temari interceded hurrying our pace, pulling me away from Chouji and forcing me to lean more of my weight on her. "Shouldn't you report to the Hokage? She's probably going to want an immediate report about Shikamaru," she stated. I looked at her with a frown, the woman hated me and she had a reason too. So, why not let Chouji take me off her shoulder?

"You're right…" he said hesitantly checking me over to see if it was alright. I smiled reassuringly, I couldn't ask him to keep me company. Especially now that I felt dread grip my stomach at the thought of seeing Shikamaru when he awakens. I shouldn't ask so much of Chouji, he was our captain and his job was to report to the Hokage… Even asking him as a friend was unfair; he's helped me so much already.

"Please explain everything to her… Shikamaru was suspected to be a rogue, we can't let her believe that anymore," I said, avoiding direct eye contact. I heard him shift uncomfortably, but then the movement of air told me he had gone. I felt the loss of a security blanket instantly, and panic took its place.

"You shouldn't make him feel like you need him so much, you'll only hurt him in the end," Temari frowned, she kept our pace and made sure I was dragged along. "It's obvious he cares for you a lot, you shouldn't lead him on," she made herself clearer, glancing down at me indifferently.

"We're good friends, I'm not sure what you are trying to insinuate," I frowned back, not in the mood to argue with this woman; I've heard enough of this from the noisy people in the village. I had bigger things to worry about than to waste my strength in a pointless argument.

"I think you should stop depending on him so much, he isn't your boyfriend," she stated glaring ahead, I glared at the side of her face as she continued talking. "No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend, he's always being dragged down by you…" she said harshly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to control her temper.

I looked away feeling the usual guilt that came with this accusation; I knew too well how much I needed Chouji. He's bent over backwards for me so many times and it's only cost him. "Our friendship and private life is none of your concern Temari," I finally decided to say, already spotting the hospital in the distance.

"It figures that you wouldn't care about a friend like Chouji, all that you care for is your own personal happiness. Fuck Chouji's right?" she spat disgusted, she really did think that lowly of me. I glared back at her, hating that she was my only physical support, why wasn't the hospital getting closer?

"Chouji is an adult, he loves my kids and so he spends time with us. I encourage him to date, I encourage him to go out and enjoy himself with single friends. I love Chouji as my closest friend, I only want him to be happy with whatever he chooses to do," I said with passion, daring her to contradict me. She didn't know our situation, all she's heard were the ill rumors and biased opinion of me.

"He loves you too alright, but not as a friend," she laughed cynically shaking her head, "and wipe that confused look off, you know he loves you and wants more from you." She spoke very clearly, insinuating every syllable to make sure I understood perfectly, "You know he would never say no to you, he will always do what you need to be done, he will never put himself before you."

"You are seriously delusional," I snapped back, I didn't want to hear this. It wasn't possible; I don't want to even consider it.

"No, you are the one who's delusional. No man, not even a great friend like Chouji would give you everything they could and all their time to a woman for friendship. And not just that, the way he looks at you is sickening; he's probably been in love with you for a long time and you just chose to ignore it. You hurt him every single day, and he suffers alone," she said humorlessly, making sure it was impossible for me to ignore her.

"Shut up!" I screamed pushing away from her, the hospital was only a block away and I could make it without her help. "You can't stand that Shikamaru chose me, and now you can't understand why Chouji is such a good friend to me. You can't stand it! Leave me alone Temari, I'm not going to deal with your personal issues."

"Personal issues?" she asked with a laugh, "the only person with serious issues is you. Your husband didn't love you enough to remember you. You used your best friend as a temporary father for your children, making them accept him as a father and also making Chouji fall in love with you and the boys; you will shatter that bond now that Shikamaru is back. Chouji's life will be a mess, because of you and you will let him continue to suffer by pretending his romantic feelings for you don't exist."

I wanted to cover my ears and ignore everything her cruel little mouth said but it hit too close to home and memories assaulted me. Chouji being available every single time I needed a babysitter, every time I needed a shoulder to cry on, every time I needed someone to talk to. He was always with us, me and the boys, taking us to the park, or lake, or training, or just out for a walk in the village. He left his girlfriend because he wanted the time to spend with us… What Temari was saying made so many things clearer... I had ignored it, every awkward touch, look, and gesture; I'd ignored it all to keep him as my best friend because I couldn't raise my boys alone. I was such a horrible person, and Temari was right. Now that Shikamaru was back, I would give Shikamaru his position back without any questions… Was that wrong? He is their father!

"Chouji is my best friend," I tried to defend weakly; the strength from the anger I felt was draining from my body. I was past my limits, and this was only making me feel worst. If Chouji was really in love with me, which he has never boldly admitted to, then I didn't know what to do… He deserved so much, and I loved him. But in a way I would love a brother, in a way I love a really close friend.

"Chouji is convenient," she shrugged, shaking her head as she turned away from me. "You are going to have to deal with it soon enough, and when you do. Try not to destroy him," she said walking into the hospital; Kankuro had gone ahead and left us to our conversation without us noticing.

Sakura appeared at the front doors; she waved her arms happily not noticing how much my knees shook from the effort to keep me upright on my own strength. "Shikamaru will be fine, he's in surgery now and will be resting after that," she announced, finally taking a good look at me. I fell forward and she opened her arms to catch me before I hit the floor. "Shit, Temari should have helped you," she frowned, helping me into the hospital slowly where the nurses greeted me with a wheelchair.

"I didn't want her help," I state so that Sakura wouldn't try and confront Temari about this, and have Temari explain their argument. I felt like it was a dark secret and that no one should speak of it ever. "I just need to rest for a few hours," she was pushing me into a room with two beds inside.

"You can rest here so we have you under observation, just tell me what happened so I can check you thoroughly," she said, already checking the coloring in my eyes and reflexes of my limbs. I told her everything that happened, and finally she finished with my check up and stood to let me rest.

The room door opened and we both turned to see Shikamaru pushed into the room in a rolling bed. He was unconscious but his body was healed of most cuts and bruises. Only angry pink lines remained where the wounds had been.

"Oh wow that was quick," Sakura commented, moving over to Shikamaru's bed as they lifted him onto the mattress bed besides mine. "He needed complicated treatment for the internal bleeding which only Tsunade could do this quickly," Sakura murmured to herself, sending her chakra into Shikamaru's body to check him over herself. She was always so careful.

"You don't have to waste your energy Sakura, I conducted the procedure myself," Tsunade stepped into the room closely followed by Chouji who instantly moved to my side, I tried to ignore him and stare at our Hokage as she entered the room. Why didn't he go to Shikamaru's side, he was the one who was really hurt…

"Oh! I wasn't aware you would be in the hospital today, I was looking Ino over," Sakura straightened, and turned to her sensei respectfully. We must have been talking over an hour about what I experienced when using my technique, which could have waited but she asked anyway.

"Shikamaru will be fine, Ino," Tsunade smiled turning to me, "he was beaten, electrocuted and cut pretty badly but with the technique I used he'll be awake and talking in a few hours. How are you feeling?" she asked coming to the other side of my bed from Chouji's, her hand was already glowing and floating over my body to check me.

"I'm just tired… Where you able to return Shikamaru's memories?" I asked needing to know if anything would be done; her expression turned sad which was answer enough.

"He still has the scar from the head trauma he suffered, and since he doesn't remember anything, even after a year which was enough time to heal… It's highly unlikely he'll remember anything now," she explained shaking her head, "Chouji's explained the whole situation to me, and I found the evidence when I was working on him, so he's safe from being considered a rogue nin." She smiled to Chouji, "You're fine, get some rest and tomorrow you can start reminding Shikamaru of what he's forgotten."

"And there is nothing we can do?" I asked desperately, she had pulled away from my side to leave the room and I wanted some hope to get my old Shikamaru back.

"No… We can only wait and see, it's not a disease. He's completely healed, but just doesn't remember. Don't worry Ino, at least we have him back alive," she smiled reassuringly, before leaving the room with Sakura following closely behind.

Chouji placed a hand on my shoulder which I avoided by laying down on my bed with my back to him. "It'll be alright Ino, I'll help you."

"Thank you for everything Chouji, but I'll handle this. He is my husband," I said so it would remind him of my connection with Shikamaru and so that I wouldn't be depending on Chouji so much. If he was in love with me then I hope he never spoke it out loud, if he wasn't I'm glad he wouldn't get hurt of suffer because of me.

"Ino," he said after a pause, "I-I-I I'll come back to see you later, alright?"

I kept my back to him as I responded; I could see the side of Shikamaru's profile. My stranger-husband who would probably be a changed man when he wakes up, and will not remember me, or our past. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't with Chouji here. I needed to distance myself from him, especially if he'd collected feelings for me. I didn't want him to think that I needed him.

"You should go home and sleep, I'll be fine here with Shikamaru," I murmured as if close to sleep, which in reality was impossible for me in this current situation.

"Are you alright Ino?" he asked a little irritation or frustration in his voice, "are you mad at me?" he asked going around the bed so he could see my face; I had closed my eyes to avoid eye contact just in time.

"No, I'm not mad Chouji. I'm just exhausted," I made a long sigh, still keeping my eyes closed.

"I'm coming back to check on you later," he said forcefully, closing space for any arguments. He was angry with me, but this was the only way to distance myself from him slowly.

I mumbled indifferently, and feigned sleep. What else could I do? I had dreamed that when Shikamaru was back, we would all go back to normal and live our lives normally. But I guess Shikamaru wasn't really back, and nothing would be like it was before…

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV**

I could feel her chakra in the same room as I; her breathing was slow and even. I forced my eyes open to look at the bed besides mine, Ino Yamanaka sighed in her sleep shifting her limbs for comfort. So this was my wife? The mother of my two sons… What kind of man had I been to deserve such a beautiful family? What kind of bastard was I to forget them?

A pink haired woman entered the room quietly, she closed the door behind herself and tip toed towards my bed. I didn't flinch or move away like I would have waking up in an unfamiliar place. She smiled lightly, taking a seat on a chair in between my bed and Yamanaka's.

"I know you probably don't remember me, but I'm Sakura Haruno. Ino's, I mean your wife's best friend, and we once worked together in missions; I'm a medic ninja," she whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty in the other mattress. I couldn't help looking over at the angelic face continuously. I felt a very strong attraction for the woman, even though I didn't remember her I still felt pulled to her. The instant attraction I had felt when Kin showed me the picture of her, helped me calm my nerves. At least I hadn't completely changed personality since the same woman I had married still made me feel drawn to her. But then again what man wouldn't be drawn to her sky blue eyes, full lips, and silky long blond hair?

"I'm surprise you are already awake, you shouldn't have woken up before Ino," she was still talking; I looked back to her and realized she was an attractive woman also. Short pink hair, with bright emerald eyes; yet I felt nothing when I looked at her. Not like I did with Yamanaka; heck, I hadn't even returned Kin's affections or any other woman I've encountered in the past year…

Kin… _Where is she?_I wondered looking around the room, she had been there when I managed to stop an attack on Yamanaka. She would have followed me into this hospital, and stayed here. Did she decide to stay behind? Was she alright?

"We'll have to keep you here for a few days to monitor your brain waves and make sure everything is in working order. Tsunade, our Hokage, personally healed you," she explained to death ears.

"Where's Kin?" I asked suddenly, interrupting her train of words.

"Is that the woman who you were traveling with? The assassin?" she asked, glancing back to Ino's unmoving body.

"Yes," I gave a sharp nod; I needed to at least make sure she wasn't imprisoned or hurt.

"What was your relation with her?" she asked soberly, her smile and personality pulled into herself. I was faced with her ninja mask as she hid all her expressions and emotions from me. Her sudden withdrawal surprised me, why was she suddenly so serious; I could see her eyes continuously glance over to Yamanaka's bed.

"She was my friend," I replied confused, what did that have to do with anything?

"Friend…" she repeated thoughtfully, then sighed not looking at me as she answered. "According to the report Chouji wrote, the woman chose to stay in her village. We don't know what happened to her," she reported getting up from her seat. I guess she was done talking. She moved over to Ino and moved her glowing hand over her body.

"Didn't she help me escape!? She could have been captured, and killed," I said alarmed, pulling my sore limbs up from the bed and pulling off the white stickers monitoring my body's recovery. She turned to me suddenly angry, pushing my body down with crushing strength and instantly having my limbs tied down efficiently with a flick of her wrist. Cords had just suddenly appeared. It must have been a technique of hers, but her hand movements had been too fast for me to read.

"You won't be leaving the hospital for a few days, and the village for a few months. Since you don't know who we are, we don't know who you really are anymore… Even if you found that woman alive, she is an assassin who killed an important man in Suna. She'll be killed if she's anywhere near our village. And since you already have a brief understanding of who you were, you will be considered a traitor for going to the enemy's aid. You have been briefed right?" she asked stepping away as I stopped struggling with the restraints. I was too weak to even form enough chakra to cut the binds with my shadow.

"No one's told me anything, I heard about Ino Yamanaka being my wife and that I was this village's strategist," I grunted irritated, closing my eyes to try and calm my temper. _Why had I thought they would welcome Kin like they did me? "_

"Well then you know enough," her eyes flared insulted, as if I should have said it all with more care.

"Sakura?" we both froze as bright blue eyes opened, she looked at Sakura with a dreamy look in her eyes from sleep. I felt my heart speed up from nerves as she turned those blue eyes to me. Slowly they lost the hazy look and became sharp and calculating. Her body pushed up from her laid position and she stared at me unwavering. "What's happening?" she asked noticing the restraints on my body, a deep frown began to form on her full lips. I felt mesmerized, just like I had been when I first saw her on her porch.

"He panicked a bit," Sakura shrugged turning her back to me as she smiled towards Ino, ending the conversation we had been having. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled rubbing her eyes cutely, I just stared. _This woman was my wife, who had I been in the past? To deserve a woman like this!_"Shikamaru…" she said my name, and I enjoyed the way it rolled off of her tongue. "I know you probably don't remember me, but I'm your wife… I understand that it might be hard to take all of this in right away, and that it'll take time for you to remember but I will be here to help you," she said it as if she had rehearsed this meeting all night through her dreams.

Sakura looked in between us uncomfortably, the atmosphere was awkward. I wasn't sure how to respond so I didn't, and Yamanaka didn't try to make any more conversation. She just turned her back to me as she lay back on her mattress and decided to take another nap. Everything about her had been matter of fact, business like. Maybe our relationship hadn't been that close, because she was treating me like an obligation. Someone she would have to deal with because we were legally a couple.

Or maybe… And this is only my cynical mind talking; maybe she had gotten over him in his absence and found someone else to replace him. The rumors Kin had heard about her and the Chouji guy, and the way he followed her everywhere and did anything and everything for her. Now that he was back and ruined her whole way of life, she felt she had to come back to him and try to work with whatever was left of his old self.

"Are you alright, Ino?" Sakura asked unsure, leaning over the still form of Ino to look at her face which was away from me.

"I'm fine, just really, really tired," Ino grunted, pulling the thin sheets higher over her body to block everyone out.

Sakura pulled away unsure, and looked back at me. She snapped her fingers and my restraints fell off instantly. "Don't disappoint her by disappearing again," she stated, before leaving the suddenly stale room. Her parting words made a knot of guilt and shame twist in my stomach; I had disappeared on her after _his two sons_ were born.

"What did you say to make her angry?" Ino's muffled voice asked as she still faced away from me.

I saw myself shrug and respond without thinking. "She's a woman,' I said because it explained everything, "what a drag," I grunted to myself, dropping, exhausted, on to the mattress I lay on. She turned to me so fast I jumped as I heard her voice loud and clear now.

"What a drag? As in troublesome?" she asked hopeful, there was a sparkle in her eyes that made me nod soundlessly; she looked instantly happy. Her sudden mood change caught me off guard, I could completely understand why I would marry this woman but why would she marry me?

She pushed up as if energized, but her face went pale and she swayed a little. "Are you alright?" I asked also getting up from my bed alarmed. She waved away my concern rubbing her temples.

"Moved too fast, all the blood rushed to my head," she explained, closing her eyes.

She smiled and I didn't argue, then a thought hit me again. Kin. Why did this woman make me forget such important things, what had happened to Kin? "Do you know what happened to Kin?"

Her face closed down instantly, "She loved you so much that she made the decision to stay behind while we escaped. She couldn't have survived… I'm sorry." Her past brightness disappeared, and she laid back down with her back to me giving me my time to process. Kin had given her life for me, she had saved me again and I had been useless.

I leaned back down on the bed and closed my eyes to hide the sudden tears that overflowed from my eyes. She had been my only friend, sure annoying and frustrating with her attachment to me, but she depended on me, trusted me, and saved me from complete insanity. I couldn't return her feelings for me, but I had loved her as a precious friend.

I couldn't stop the tears for a long time, and she kept her back to me pretending she couldn't hear me. Kin hadn't deserved to die; she hadn't deserved to be left behind alone for my sake.

I was glad Ino's back was to me, and that she just ignored me all night because I couldn't deal with her reality and mine at the moment. I finally fell asleep when the sun was moving up into the sky and the birds began to chirp outside the window.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I didn't sleep listening to him cry. He wasn't the same Shikamaru, he loved that woman and she had loved him enough to give up her life for him. I shouldn't have felt betrayed, he wasn't my Shikamaru. He wasn't in love with me; he hadn't even known anything about me until yesterday. I shouldn't blame him; I shouldn't hold those tears against him and feel like he had left me for someone else. But I did, and the feeling ate at me long into the morning.

I felt horrible, sleep should have been the only thing on my mind but it wasn't and finally I felt myself dropping out of consciousness. My body had waited an hour after he finally fell asleep before I went into cardiac arrest. I tried to gather a breath of air but it was impossible. I shook in my bed, struggling against a sudden weight of pressure on my chest. The machines attached to my body went crazy with noise signaling the nurses to come into the room.

I tried to stay calm, I tried to stop my struggles with my own body but the panic was there and images of my little family flashed before my eyes. I couldn't die, what was wrong with my body? I understand I hadn't been in the condition to use the soul transfer technique but it shouldn't be killing me now.

Shikamaru was suddenly beside my bed, his monitors snapped off of his body as he tried to help me breathe with CPR. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears roll down the side of my face. This was it, I would die here and my children would live without a mother and their father would not know what to do with them. I couldn't hear anymore, I felt him pushing air into my lungs and other hands had begun to touch my body and work over me.

I opened my eyes one last time, and saw his eyes staring at me. They were looking at me with a dread I couldn't understand, and I bet he didn't understand it either. He didn't know me anymore, not enough to care but the look he had now made me feel like the old Shikamaru was looking through and feeling the panic I knew he would have if he remembered me. Because the old Shikamaru did love me, and our family; I believed that with all my heart.

"Ino, please don't leave me. Wake up," I had closed my eyes again, and imagined my old Shikamaru saying that. Because that's what he would have said in this situation. He would have begged me to open my eyes, and breathe on my own and live.

"Ino! Don't die! You're boys need you, I need you!" I forced my eyes open one more time because I couldn't have imagined that. It had been loud and clear, screamed at me from a short distance. I stared at the new set of eyes over me, running alongside the bed I was on as I was rolled to the emergency care room.

"Chouji?" I choked out, rolling my eyes around to the other people around my bed. Sakura looked focused as she barked orders and pushed us faster, along with three other nurses. Shikamaru was nowhere to be found amongst the panic. "You need me?" I asked in a shallow voice because there was a pump over my mouth helping me breathe.

"Don't talk Ino, just try and relax, everything will be alright," he looked so afraid, like Shikamaru had looked in the room. _Why_?

"Why?" I asked in a weaker voice, it took too much out of me to talk but I needed to know.

"Because I love you Ino, now please just calm down and try to breathe," I couldn't argue with him, his confession was panicked but it was there. Chouji did love me, and he wore a look the new Shikamaru shouldn't have been wearing. He didn't know me well enough to love me, so maybe it was just because of his sorrow for the Kin woman.

I relaxed, and finally allowed myself to lose complete consciousness.

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

Her sudden thrashing was what woke me. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and her hands touched her throat and chest as if in pain. She was entering cardiac arrest.

I felt fear I had never experienced before for a stranger. I moved to her side without a second hesitation, lifting her chin up and blowing air into her lungs. The nurses rushed in and so did the pink haired medic from before, they pushed me away and covered Ino's mouth with a plastic breathing assistance tool. It pumped air into her mouth.

"Ino please don't leave me. Wake up!" I said without thinking, trying to follow the nurses as they moved her body to a portable bed with wheels and began moving out the door. She had said she would help me remember, she would be here for me and we would work something out to recover my past. She couldn't die, her children needed her too. I felt a panic beyond my understanding, I've never been this afraid with the gut wrenching feeling and the sudden urge to throw up.

I saw the man from the previous day appear suddenly, he strode forward in the hall watching just as they pull Ino out of our room. His face was stricken and confused. She hadn't been injured physically why did she suddenly collapse? He went to her like a man in love, his face slack with emotion as he pushed the nurses aside and took the place I should be standing in as her husband.

"Stay in the room Shikamaru," Sakura ordered, pulling Ino away as fast as she and the man Chouji could.

"Ino! Don't die! You're boys need you, I need you!" I heard him call to her as they rounded a corner, a sound from behind me made me turn slowly. My hands were shaking from the adrenaline and fear I felt. I couldn't live without Ino; I wouldn't survive in this world if I lost her again. These stray thoughts confused me, I wasn't the same man I had been yet I felt this unexplainable love for her. I didn't even know her well enough, yet I would die to save her in an instant.

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see a dark haired woman standing with a tall man with spiky hair, the woman stared at me with an emotional expression. She covered her mouth as if ready to burst into tears, and then charged forward so fast I was caught off guard when she collided into my chest.

"Shikamaru! I knew you were alive, we knew you would come back," she cried hard, shaking as she hugged me hard. "I'm your mom; Chouji told us everything before he brought us. Oh, my son's back; look Shikaku our boy!" she turned to the man who still stood a little uncertain.

She moved aside giving me a chance to breathe, instantly Shikaku strode forward and pulled me into a crushing embrace. It must have looked awkward seeing two grown men hug, but he didn't let go for several minutes. Finally pulling back he smiled, "I'm your father, Shikamaru."

I stared at them both, _I had parents too_… I heard a noise and looked to where they had been staring. I couldn't think of anything to say to them, this was all so sudden and I wasn't sure how to act or how to greet them. I still didn't remember them, they might say there my parents and they probably are but I just didn't remember them.

That's when I saw them. The two twin boys who had my blood running through their veins. One was blond like Ino with eyes the color of chocolate, the other boy had black hair like mine and eyes like Ino. Instantly I felt pride, I've helped create these boys. I am their father, and I wouldn't abandon them again, if what Nakashima had said was true, I hadn't even been there for their birth.

Instantly I was sure, I would not leave my family again. This was my home, and I would remember even if it killed me because the two boys staring at me with a curious looks. They didn't know I was their father. Their eyes brightened when they saw Chouji coming back to report Ino's condition. I will have to regain my position with my own family, I will have to find a way to remember and I will make myself worthy of having a woman like Ino as my wife.

I could breathe as Chouji gave good news about Ino, a breath I hadn't even noticed I've been holding. I had been hoping to have Ino with me when I met my children, but I realized as I went on one knee and introduced myself. That I would have to earn their love and affection alone, Ino couldn't make them accept me and Chouji didn't seem like he was too eager to give up his high position in the boy's lives. Even if I was the real father, I could tell by the tense set of his shoulders and his unhappy frown.

I will get my family back.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author Note**

I'm really sorry that I have been MIA for the past few weeks; I just have been really focused in my summer classes and hadn't had time to get on fanfiction to update my story in a while. Thank you Ray for helping with the editing =). Please review!


End file.
